One Dance
by JustMelody321
Summary: Its not just about dancing with them. Its about loving them. And just by dancing you can tell how each of them are. And which one you should love. Post Vacation With Derek. Dasey


**Heyo Daseyers! So i'm back from a really long vacation and i am super sorry i havent updated any of my multi chapter storys yet. But i hope to start working on that soon. **

**So earlier today i watched Vacation with Derek. And its was really great! Minus some certain charaters *cough - jesse, roxy - cough* But it had alot of Dasey. If you guys want to see it its on Disfordasey youtube channel. **

**The one shot takes place right after the party . Right before they leave for london. **

**Now i've heard that some of you are going to make Vacation with Derek fanfics and thats sound so great! I cant wait to read them! **

**Towards the end i put a song there. Its a beautiful song and you can listen to it while reading or afterwards but its an amazing song. Its called I'll be seeing you by billie holiday. So check it out**

**Im dedicating this one shot to Disfordasey for putting up the movie. Thank you so much!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own LWD or VWD. If i had the movie would have gone a little differently.**Dancing.

* * *

With Jesse. Its requires practice and time to get it right. Learning the moves until it looks so perfect its natural. Its hard and your always tired and pain burns up in your back.

Sure, he's great at dancing and it should be wonderful to dance with him all the time. Its not.

With _Him. _Derek. Its a breeze. You don't need practice or time. He can pull you to dance. And he does that thing he does. And its natural and not perfect. But you feel at peace and that's pretty much all you need. Your hand tingles in his. And a spark burst when he touches your back. And your dancing. And laughing and having fun.

But. Its not just about dancing with them. Its about loving them. And just by dancing you can tell how each of them are. And which one you should love.

Jesse. He's the committed type. The one you'll bring you chocolate and flowers at the right time. And say the perfect things to make you smile. And just like dancing with him your relationship is serious and build up right. And with practice it should be perfection.

If you think about your life with him in 5. 10. 15 years. You see the white picket fence and you both having dancing careers together. Having kids together. And everything seems planned out.

Derek. He's the one who'll love you forever.

And when you think about your life in 25 years from now. You dont really know what going to happen with him. And thats ok. You secretly love that. And you know him and he knows you. And thats true love. It isn't perfect and it doesn't make things better. But its love. And its the best thing you'll ever experience.

These are all the things your thinking about while your in front of the lake. With a radio playing 1940s music. At five in the morning. Watching the sun rise. 5 hours before your supposed to be leaving here.

_**Creak **_

You hear something and you threaten them with your pepper spray.

Laughter. Its Derek. Smirking.

Billie Holiday's "I'll Be Seeing You" starts playing.

_I'll be seeing you  
In all the old familiar places_

_That this heart of mine embraces  
All day and through_

And he takes your hand. Pulls you up and starts to dance. And its natural, not perfect. But its love. And thats all you need. All you want. Is him.

_In that small cafe  
The park across the way  
The children's carousel  
The chestnut trees  
The wishing well_

I'll be seeing you  
In every lovely summer's day  
In everything that's light and gay  
I'll always think of you that way

I'll find you in the morning sun  
And when the night is new  
I'll be looking at the moon  
But I'll be seeing you

I'll be seeing you  
In every lovely summer's day  
In everything that's light and gay  
I'll always think of you that way

I'll find you in the morning sun  
And when the night is new  
I'll be looking at the moon  
But I'll be seeing you

* * *

**So they you are. My version of the ending of VMD. Well maybe i would have added a kiss too. lol. Hope you all enjoyed and dont forget to review! **


End file.
